The Bitter End
by BellaBoleyn92
Summary: The second War is upon the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort is gathering strength. And fourth year Gryffindor, Layla McGuire has found love... In Colin Creevey. What will happen when tragedy strikes? How will their romance turn out?


The Bitter End

Chapter One: High School Never Ends

**A/N:This is the prequel to "It Feels Like Guppies". All criticism is more than welcome. Yes, this means you can flame.**

________________________________________

_The whole damned world is just obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed, and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_The whole damned world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed, and who's having sex_

_Who's in the club, and who's on the drugs_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

**-High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup**

__________________________________________

I was always, for lack of a better word, an outcast. That is to say, I never really fit in, not even in my small group of friends. Marley was the more outspoken one; some would go so far as to call her a rebel.

Marley had boyfriends left and right, up and down, side to side. Her most recent: Zacharias Smith. I've honestly got no idea what she sees in him, he's loud, and arrogant, and rude. Whenever I see him, I get the urge to puke, and transfigure him into a body louse.

Emily was… Emily. There is no word in the spherical shape that is Earth that describes Emily. Emily was like a bomb that would goof at any given moment. A bomb that goes with an enormous, flashy, multi-colored bang. It was like she was on a constant sugar-high. Emily had a boyfriend too, Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff. Same house as Zacharias' I'm God's gift to women' Smith. They are a year older than us too.

Then there's me. Me, Layla McGuire. Me, Layla McGuire, the nobody. Hell, I'm lucky if one of my housemates remembers me, save two. I wasn't complaining though, I liked who I was, albeit if I was shy and socially awkward.

I wasn't pretty either, while Marley had golden blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a model's figure, and Emily had black hair, with blue clip on extinctions, chocolate brown eyes, and an athletic figure. I had chestnut colored hair, a slender figure, and pale, almost translucent skin. The only feature that I liked about myself was my eyes. My eyes were a brilliant green color, almost jade green.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As of right now, my friends and myself were in the Great Hall, listening to the never-ending drone of the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge.

"Layla, Layla!" Marley's impatient voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What Marley?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"That's nice." I said, going back to my mental sanctuary.

"Em, did you notice that Umbridge looks like a toad?" Marley questioned.

"Yeah, I did. What about you, Layla." Damn! I mentally hexed Emily for dragging me back to the present.

Professor Umbridge's hour long speech had come to an end, and the start-of-term-feast began. Across the long table from me, I saw Harry Potter, with an annoyed expression painted on his face. Seated next to him were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were arguing incessantly. '_Poor guy'_, I thought. Harry had supposedly seen You-Know-Who/Voldemort come back last year. Harry had seen Cedric Diggory die last year, when Voldemort came back.

Dumbledore, our headmaster, believed him. Now Harry was being called an attention seeking kid, and Dumbledore an old fool with Alzheimer's. All because the Minister of Magic is a paranoid idiot.

Soon, the feast came to an end, and Dumbledore bid us good night, and sent us to our dormitories. I walked to Gryffindor Tower alone. Marley and Emily had somehow found Zacharias and Ernie, and wanted to say good night.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It was past ten 'o clock when Marley and Emily returned to the now empty Gryffindor common room. I was slowly dosing off in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the slowly dimming fire. I was brought out of my would be sleep by Emily's soft giggles.

"Layla! You're awake!" Emily whispered loudly.

"Shut up Em!" Marley's annoyed whisper rang through the empty common room.

"Don't worry about Marls, Layla; she's still upset with Zacharias." Emily whispered.

"'bout what?" I asked groggily.

"Look at her neck."

I gazed up at Marley's neck and saw that Emily was true to her word. On Marley's neck I saw two very prominent purplish bruises. I had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm off to bed." I said with a great yawn.

I climbed up the stairs that lead to the fourth year girls' dormitory. I opened the door and crept silently inside the dark room. I observed the occupied beds and soft, steady breathing of my dorm mates. I walked softly to my four poster bed by the window. The moonlight hit my face, making it seem even more pale than it already was. My features were momentarily bathed in the eerie glow. I peeled off my school robes, and put on my pajamas.

I clambered into my bed and drew the curtains. Within moments I was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N; Next chapter should be out fairly soon, it should be considerably longer, too. All reviews are welcome. **

**~ BellaBoleyn96 **


End file.
